


Swelter

by lmeden



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor lies on the grass (it is a very hot day), and waits for Loki to arrive (though he doesn't know it yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/gifts).



Thor lies on the grass (prickly on the back of his neck), eyes half-lidded against the dappled sunlight spreading across him. His jerkin sticks to his chest with every breath he takes and the thick summer heat presses down on him. 

“Training too much for you, brother?” The voice is faintly mocking, coming from beyond Thor’s feet.

He doesn’t care enough to sit up and look at the speaker (it’s only Loki, after all), so he rolls his head to the side and shades his eyes. 

“Silence? That isn’t like you.” Loki lowers himself to his knees at Thor’s side, his dark tunic spreading on the ground and black hair falling over his eyes. He pushes it back, flashing a bright smile. 

“More like it isn’t you,” Thor murmurs, and Loki laughs, a rich and gay sound. 

In the branches above, there is a swift cry and flutter of wings, and Thor and his brother look up into the bright sky to watch two birds chase each other into the distance. 

“Ravens,” Thor says sourly.

“No,” Loki replies, squinting. “Magpies. For joy.”

He looks down at Thor and his lips curl. Feeling the weight of the heat upon him, pressing him down despite the soft coolness of his brother’s shadow, Thor can’t help but laugh, and he listens to it spread and echo as Loki’s eyes crease at the corners. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Loki says when they’ve quieted. 

“Oh no.”

“Do shut up. I wonder if…” His lips press together and he stares off into the distance. Thor lifts a hand and places it over his brother’s (all the moving he’s willing to do in this heat, to be honest). 

“Do you think Father would let me go to Earth?”

Thor goes very still, stop breathing for a moment. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Oh, I know you have no interest in humans, but they’re very intriguing to me. They know _so much_ , brother. And so little at the same time. I want to study them! It’s been so long since we’ve been to Earth, and there’s so much new to learn.”

Thor picks out a single word from the outpouring. “We?”

“Yes,” Loki says, turning a sly smile on him. He leans down, over Thor’s chest, placing a hand right in the center. “Did you think I would leave you behind? I’ve heard that the humans have grown very adept at war lately, you know, and I think you might enjoy the trip more than you think.”

“You always say that,” Thor says, skeptically. 

Loki draws back an inch, eyebrows raised. “Do I?”

“Yes. You always say I’ll enjoy myself and then I just end up bored out of my mind.” There is something cool about being next to Loki, something the lifts the heat of the day and lets Thor relax, lids falling heavily over his eyes. He leans into his brother’s touch. 

As Thor’s eyes slide closed, he feels the fluttering pressure of fingers near his neck and opens them again. Loki is frowning down at him, plucking at the lacings of his jerkin, tugging the neck open. 

“What are you doing?”

Loki smiles and slides his eyes up to meet Thor’s. “You look very hot.”

Well. Thor sighs. “I am,” he says, and moves his arms away from his body. He brushes against Loki, who leans forward, his face close to Thor’s and his eyes so very blue. 

Loki’s breath is on his cheek, and it is cool, like a touch of autumn. Thor’s brow furrows, but Loki’s fingers find their way through the lacings and under his jerkin and brush across the thin skin of his collarbone, and they feel _lovely_. He shifts, turning towards his brother. Loki’s cheek brushes, then presses against his own, the roughness of stubble bringing reality back for a moment. 

Thor blinks at the sky, patterned black and white and gold, and realizes that strange at this is, unexpected as this is, he wants it. Loki pauses, so close to him, and leaves the decision to Thor. His eyes are very pale. 

So Thor tilts his face upwards and presses his lips to the corner of Loki’s, his hands spread over the rough grass, exhaling the heat of the day onto his brother’s chin. Loki murmurs, incomprehensible and nearly silent (for once), and turns into the kiss. His lips are gentle on Thor’s, chapped, and then he presses down, bearing Thor down onto the rich earth. 

Thor kisses him back as the scent of loam rises around them. Loki’s fingers are fumbling, pulling at his jerkin and pushing it back. His cool touch sends a thrill through Thor, and he shifts, opening into the kiss. He is hungry for this, and he tries to devour his brother. 

Loki’s hand moves down his body and tugs at the laces of his pants. Thor doesn’t move. Heat spreads through him, so different from the air around him, so much more intense and wonderful that he feels shot through, flooded and burnt to nothing. 

“Ah,” he sighs, word swallowed by Loki’s mouth. 

Loki moves, pulling back and shifting. Thor’s eyes open; he doesn’t remember closing them. Loki lifts a leg and straddles him, lowering himself down over Thor’s hips, the warmth of his half-hard cock pressing against Thor. 

Then he kisses Thor again, mouth wide and wet. His tongue is cool and Thor twists as it sends a thrill through him. Loki’s hands grasp his jaw, threading through his damp hair. 

Thor hears Loki moan, a thrum deep in his throat that Thor smiles against and swallows whole. Loki rocks against him, panting. His hair falls from behind his ears, around both their faces and tickling Thor’s cheeks. Thor laughs softly into the kiss, Loki twisting on top of him and sending jolts of warmth through him. 

Loki pulls back, lips red and cheeks flushed. Thor begins to shift, to push himself up and pull Loki back down – perhaps, if he gets the energy, he’ll turn Loki over and lie on top of him, press him down until his fingers clutch at Thor and his mouth is silenced by desperation. 

“My favorite brother,” Loki says, with a hitch of his hips. 

Thor closes his eyes as arousal throbs through him, then look back to his brother. “Your _only_ brother,” he says. 

“Yes,” Loki smiles, and bends low enough so that his breath puffs across Thor’s lips and Thor pushes upwards against his hands futilely (because Loki has always be deceptively, enviously strong), and Loki whispers, “Always that,” and kisses him. 

ϟ


End file.
